wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cibola
__NOEDITSECTION__ redooooooooo Cibola THIS DRAGON BELONGS TO Dreaming. NO TOUCHING. coding by Forge Appearance: Cibola is a rather unusual SandWing, and she is proud of it. Cibola has SeaWing ancestry at least seven generations back, which is the reason her parents are able to look normal while she looks odd. For some reason the SeaWing genes showed up in her. Cibola has a regular SandWing body, but she has a few small blue phosphors here and there, but not nearly as many as the average SeaWing. Her main scales are a pale white-yellow, while her underbelly, wing membranes, and ruff are white. Cibola's eyes are a deep black that shine dark blue in the light, and her horns and talons are sky blue. Cibola bedecks herself in jewels at all times, but most commonly she wears a braided mass of thin gold chains with pink and silvery blue pearls mixed in around her neck, and something similar but thinner woven around her horns in a complex, spiderweb like design and another similar chain wound around her tail. She wears a gold circlet with a bluish pearl, even though she is not really royalty, but Cibola doesn't care, even though it makes others talk. Personality: Cibola is very vain and self righteous. She has a very inflated opinion about herself. Cibola doesn't trust others easily unless they fawn over her, and then she trusts them completely and treats them like furniture. Cibola is very conniving and strives to become Queen of the SandWings even though she has no royal blood. Abilities: Cibola is very smart and can easily manipulate weaker dragons into getting her what she wants. Cibola is also a talented lute player. Weaknesses: Cibola, while she does have a SandWing barb tail, has no poison in it, nor does she have fire. Cibola overestimates herself most of the time. Cibola also never trusts the right dragons. History: Cibola was born to a family with a little bit of noble blood. Upon her birth, her mother, Gale, and her father, Tumbleweed, were extremely befuddled. Gale eventually dug up mention of some SeaWing ancestors of hers, which explained a little bit. Cibola also had a twin, Atlantis, who also had some SeaWing traits. Gale and Tumbleweed presented their unusual offspring to Queen Fox, who was delighted with them. She set up Gale and Tumbleweed with a suite in the palace and gave them even better ranks in exchange for basically having Cibola and Atlantis as her playthings. Gale and Tumbleweed quickly agreed. Cibola grew up a pampered palace pet. Queen Fox treated her better then she treated her own daughters, Citrine and Quartz. When she turned three, Cibola, already owning a large collection of treasure, was even bestowed with the title of Princess, but not the ability to challenge for the throne. When Cibola was two, her parents had her brother Aztec, who was a normal SandWing in every way, and when she turned five, her parents had her sister Kiakima, who had SeaWing traits. Both were given to Queen Fox. Relationships: Queen Fox: wip Parents: wip Atlantis: wip Aztec: wip Kiakima: wip Gallery: FunctionalSiblings.png|The trio Cibola.png|by me Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)